tvficticiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
El Acto 2009-2010
El acto 2009-2010 será un reality show que se emitió desde Enero hasta Mayo de 2010 en el canal TVO. Lo condujo Mariano Quijada. El reality, en su cuarta edición, se centra en encontrar las nuevas estrellas de la actuación. El premio para el ganador fueron $500.000 y la posibilidad de actuar en una ficción del canal. = Etapa 1 - Castings y pre-selección = Castings Los castings se estarán haciendo en todo el país en las sedes de las repetidoras de TVO Santa Cruz *'Río Gallegos' - 30 de octubre en sede de Canal 3 Río Gallegos Chubut *'Rawson' - 31 de octubre en sede de Canal 8 Chubut Río Negro *'General Roca' - 1 de noviembre en sede de Canal 9 Río Negro *'Bariloche' - 6 de noviembre en sede de Canal 5 Bariloche Fell out of bed felenig down. This has brightened my day! La Pampa *'Santa Rosa' - 8 de noviembre en sede de Canal 9 La Pampa Buenos Aires *'Mar del Plata' - 13 de noviembre en sede de Canal 11 Mar del Plata *'Azul' - 14 de noviembre en sede de Canal 9 Azul *'Bahía Blanca' - 15 de noviembre en sede de Canal 13 Bahía Blanca *'Capital y GBA' - 20 de noviembre en Estudio Belgrano (Estudio ficticio propiedad de MM en Belgrano, Capital Federal donde se filman varias ficciones de TVO) Santa Fe *'Rosario' - 21 de noviembre en sede de Canal 4 Rosario *'Santa Fé' - 22 de noviembre en sede de Canal 12 Santa Fé (Central SF) Entre Ríos *'Paraná' - 27 de noviembre en la Central Paraná de Canal 12 Santa Fé Córdoba *'Córdoba Capital' - 28 de noviembre en sede de Canal 9 Córdoba *'Río Cuarto' - 29 de noviembre en sede de Canal 11 Río Cuarto *'Río Tercero' - 4 de diciembre en sede de Canal 2 Río Tercero Santiago del Estero *'Santiago del Estero Capital' - 5 de diciembre en sede de Canal 8 Santiago del Estero San Luis *'San Luis Capital' - 6 de diciembre en sede de Canal 12 San Luis San Juan *'San Juan Capital' - 11 de diciembre en sede de SieteTV San Juan La Rioja *'La Rioja Capital' - 12 de diciembre en sede de Canal 11 La Rioja Catamarca *'San Fernando del Valle de Catamarca' - 13 de diciembre en sede de Canal 12 Catamarca Tucumán *'San Miguel de Tucumán' - 14 de diciembre en sede de Canal 2 Tucumán Salta *'Salta Capital' - 15 de diciembre en sede de Canal 12 Salta Jujuy *'San Salvador de Jujuy' - 16 de diciembre en sede de Canal 5 Jujuy Chaco *'Resistencia '- 17 de diciembre en sede de Canal 7 Nordeste Formosa *'Formosa' - 18 de diciembre en sede de Canal Trece Formosa Misiones *'Posadas' - 19 de diciembre en sede de Canal 10 Misiones I tohuhgt finding this would be so arduous but it's a breeze! Pre-selección De todos los convocados en todas las provincias se eligieron 4 por provincia que viajarán a Buenos Aires Estos son los conocidos hasta el momento Santa Cruz *'María Lopez' - Río Turbio *'Ignacio Lebrón' - Río Gallegos (Su nacionalidad es Chilena) *'Daniela Saldán' - Río Gallegos *'Juan Cruz Hidalgo' - Calafate Chubut *'Elizabeth Ortega' - Comodoro Rivadavia *'Mariano Marenghi' - Rawson *'Fernanda Carrillo' - Rawson *'Rafael Giberman' - Esquel Río Negro *'Lorena Gil' - Viedma *'Osvaldo Castellanos' - Cipoletti *'Silvia Llorente' - Bariloche *'Joaquín Guevara' - General Roca Mendoza *'Melina Yacobsen' - San Rafael *'Horacio Garmendia' - Mendoza Capital *'Florencia Grimoldi' - Tunuyán *'Nicanor Gutierrez' - Mendoza Capital La Pampa *'Helena Ortiz' - Santa Rosa *'Jose Diaz' - 25 de Mayo *'Juana Frenkel' - Santa Isabel *'Fabián Ortega' - Santa Rosa Reading this makes my diecsinos easier than taking candy from a baby. Capital y GBA *'Hilda Lamonica' - Belgrano *'Ignacio Jordan' - Flores *'Karina Ordeiz' - Caballito *'Hernan Deheza' - Pilar Santa Fe *'Josefina Paz' - Rosario *'Fernando Garmendia' - Santo Tomé *'Daniela Jordan' - SF Capital *'Silvio Llorente' - SF Capital (Es de Bs. As. pero se anotó en la provincia de Santa Fe) Entre Ríos *'Patricia Montalván' - Paraná *'Ignacio Noya' - Paraná *'Florencia Tressa' - Nogoyá *'Walter Denis' - Concepción del Uruguay Córdoba *'Denise Lambert' - Río Cuarto *'Sergio Walterland' - Río Tercero *'Olivia Francia' - Córdoba Capital *'Ricardo Durand' - Laboulaye Santiago del Estero *'Paz Sosa' - Capital *'Ignacio Benitez' - Capital *'Graciela Santinelli' - La Banda *'Marcelo Pardo' - Frías San Luis *'Marina Santos' - Merlo *'Oscar Drago' - San Luis *'Paola Rutil' - San Luis *'Ricardo Grato' - San Luis San Juan *'Juana Farias' - San Juan *'Hector Hidalgo' - San Juan *'Eugenia Franco' - San Juan *'Guillermo Presto' - San Juan La Rioja *'Paula Grecia' - La Rioja *'Roberto Yuri' - Chilecito *'Silvina Arias' - Villa Unión *'Ernesto Lopez' - Famatina Catamarca Los 4 son de San Fernando del Valle de Catamarca *'Lidia Rosen' *'Pedro Rojas' *'Diana Estavi' *'René Justo' Tucumán Los 4 son de San Miguel de Tucumán *'Juliana Mateo' *'Lucio Ricardi' *'Dana Hidalgo' *'Tomas Renda' Salta *'Lorena Paz' - Orán *'Pedro Iraola' - Cerrillos *'Juana Omarosa' - Salta Cap. *'Mario Uría' - Salta Cap. Jujuy Los 4 son de Capital *'Natalia Fraga' *'Juan Zapala' *'Marta Gomez' *'Juan Liberman' Chaco / Corrientes *'Esteban Frega' - Corrientes Capital *'Lisa Yuri' - Corrientes Capital *'Pablo Garofalo' - Resistencia *'Silvina Gruta' - Villa Ángela Formosa Los 4 son de Formosa Capital *'Lía Pitra' *'Juan Iraola' *'Paola Lira' *'Esteban Grato' Misiones *'Linda Arias' - Posadas *'Pablo Pastrana' - Posadas *'Juana Hidalgo' - 2 de mayo *'Leonardo Torres' - El Soberbio Uruguay *'Hugo Ross' - Montevideo *'Cristina Drago' - Montevideo *'Alejandro Wilson' - Colonia *'Alejandra Estrada' - Punta del Este = Etapa 2 - Selección e inicio = *'Silvio Llorente' (25 - Santa Fe) - Eliminado el 21/1 *'Paola Lira' (22 - Formosa) - Eliminada el 29/1 *'Oscar Drago' (29 - San Luis) - Eliminado el 5/2 *'Eugenia Franco' (30 - San Juan) - Eliminada el 12/2 *'Paz Sosa' (26 - Santiago del Estero) - Eliminada el 19/2 *'Juan Zapala' (29 - Jujuy) - Eliminado el 26/2 *'Pablo Pastrana' (24 - Posadas, Misiones) - Eliminado el 5/3 *'Hugo Ross' (26 - Montevideo, Uruguay) - Eliminado el 14/3 *'Roberto Yuri' (25 - Chilecito, La Rioja) - Eliminado el 21/3 *'Daniela Saldán' (29 - Río Gallegos, Santa Cruz) - Eliminada el 28/3 *'Diana Estavi' (27 - San Fernando del Valle de Catamarca) - Eliminada el 4/4 *'Silvina Gruta' (24 - Villa Ángela, Corrientes) - Eliminada el 11/4 *'Mariano Marenghi' (27 - Rawson, Chubut) - Eliminado el 18/4 *'Ricardo Durand' (24 - Laboulaye, Córdoba) - Eliminado el 25/4 *'Florencia Tressa' (28 - Nogoyá, Entre Ríos) - Eliminada el 3/5 *'Lorena Gil' (23 - Viedma, Río Negro) - Tercer lugar - Ganó $50.000 *'Fabian Ortega' (30 - Santa Rosa, La Pampa) - Segundo lugar - Ganó $100.000 *'Karina Ordeiz' (25 - Caballito, Cap. Fed.) - Ganadora - Ganó $500.000 = Etapa 3 - Desarrollo del reality = Semana 1 (Del 8 al 14/1) *Entran los participantes a la casa *La primera prueba que deben hacer es preparar una mini-obra con equipos de 3 personas. El equipo que más puntos recibió quedó inmune de las nominaciones. El que menos puntos recibió, quedó nominado. Semana 2 (Del 15 al 21/1) *El viernes 15 se conocen los primeros nominados (El grupo de 3 que menos puntos recibió): Lorena, Karina y Silvio. El viernes 21 se conocerá quien abandona la casa *Cada uno de los chicos debe preparar una comedia de stand-up improvisada. El viernes 22 se sabrá quienes obtuvieron más y menos puntos. *Finalmente, el 21 sale Silvio de la casa, y quedan nominados Paola y Roberto Semana 3 (Del 22 al 29/1) *Excepto los 2 nominados, los chicos deben preparar un mini-video con distintas actuaciones *El 29 sale Paola de la casa y quedan nominados Oscar y Eugenia Semana 4 (Del 30/1 al 5/2) *Excepto los 2 nominados, los chicos deberán hacer una miniobra de teatro de 4 participantes cada uno, los de más puntos quedaban inmunes de ser nominados, resulta ganador el equipo de Karina, Silvina, Pablo y Hugo *El 5 sale Oscar de la casa y quedan nominados Eugenia y Lorena Semana 5 (Del 6/2 al 12/2) *Excepto los nominados, todos deberán calificar el rendimiento de sus compañeros, los 2 o 3 que menos puntaje tengan quedarán nominados. *El 12 sale Eugenia de la casa. Quienes reciben menos puntaje y por ende quedan nominados son 4: Karina, Pablo, Paz y Fabián Semana 6 (Del 13/2 al 19/2) *Excepto los 4 nominados, los demás deberán realizar una obra dramática breve de 5 minutos en parejas. Los 2 de mayor puntaje quedan inmunes de ser nominados, mientras que los 2 de menor puntaje quedan nominados *El 19 sale Paz de la casa y quedan nominados Diana y Juan Semana 7 (Del 20/2 al 26/2) *Excepto los nominados, los demás deberán escribir un guión de una obra de teatro. Los 2 de mayor puntaje quedan inmunes de ser nominados, mientras que los 2 de menor puntaje quedan nominados *El 26 sale Juan de la casa, Silvina y Lorena quedaron inmunes de ser nominados, y quedaron nominados Karina, Roberto y Pablo Semana 8 (Del 27/2 al 5/3) *Todos deben hacer un pequeño musical en grupos de a 4. Los integrantes del grupo de menor puntaje quedan nominados *El 5/3 sale Pablo de la casa y quedan nominados Daniela, Mariano, Florencia y Hugo Semana 9 (Del 6 al 14/3) *El desafio de Esta semana será más largo porque las galas pasan a emitirse los domingos *Todos deberán hacer una escena de una pelicula a eleccion en grupos de 2, excepto un grupo que será de 3. Los integrantes del grupo de menor puntaje quedan nominados *El 14/3 salió Hugo de la casa y quedan nominados Karina y Roberto Semana 10 (Del 15 al 21/3) *Todos deberán hacer una escena de una obra de teatro a elección en grupos de 2. Los integrantes del grupo de menor puntaje quedan nominados *El 21/3 salió Roberto de la casa y quedan nominados Daniela y Fabián Semana 11 (Del 22 al 28/3) *Excepto los nominados, nuevamente deberán calificar el rendimiento de sus compañeros, los 2 o 3 que menos puntaje tengan quedarán nominados. *El 28/3 salió Daniela de la casa y quedan nominados Mariano, Florencia y Diana Semana 12 (Del 29/3 al 4/4) *Todos deberán hacer una escena de una telenovela a elección en grupos de 2. Los integrantes del grupo de menor puntaje quedan nominados *El 4/4 salió Diana de la casa y quedan nominados Fabián y Silvina Semana 13 (Del 5 al 11/4) *2 equipos de 2 y 1 equipo de 3 deberán preparar otra mini-obra de teatro. Los integrantes del grupo de menor puntaje quedan nominados *El 11/4 salió Silvina y quedaron nominados Mariano y Florencia Semana 14 (Del 12 al 18/4) *3 equipos de 2 deberán imitar, en tono cómico, alguna escena de una pelicula. Los integrantes del grupo de menor puntaje quedan nominados *El 18/4 salió Mariano y quedaron nominados Karina y Ricardo Semana 15 (Del 19 al 25/4) *Como ya quedan 5, cada uno deberá calificar el rendimiento de sus compañeros a medida que avanzó el reality. Los 2 que menos puntaje reciban quedan nominados *El 25/4 salió Ricardo y quedaron nominados Florencia y Fabián Semana 16 (Del 26/4 al 2/5) *Por ser el domingo 2 la penúltima gala, esta vez quienes evalúen el desarrollo serán sus ex-compañeros, quienes develarán el Domingo quienes se merecen llegar a la final *El 2/5 sale Florencia de la casa Semana 17 (Ultima semana - Del 3/5 al 9/5) *Por ser la última semana, la semana será libre para los 3 que quedan *En una gala de 2 horas y media, Lorena quedó en tercer lugar y ganó $50.000, Fabián fue el segundo y ganó $100.000 y Karina se convirtió en la ganadora del reality, ganando $500.000, un auto y la firma del contrato para protagonizar la nueva ficcion guionada por Alejandro Torre (Mi otro yo y yo) en el 2011. El promedio de la gala fue el más alto de la edición 2009-2010: 29.9 con picos de 36.0 = Staff del programa = Conducción Ya se sabe que la conducción estará a cargo de Mariano Quijada Jurado El jurado que juzgará a los participantes será *'Mariano Liberman' *'Juana Nuñez' *'Marcelo Ugarte' = Transmisión = El reality se emitió en TVO y en todas sus repetidoras. Para el exterior se vió por TVO Internacional y en Uruguay por Uruguay TV Fulltv emitió el reality en el canal 180 de su servicio para Argentina Category:Programas_emitidos_en_TVO Category:Programas_de_televisión_ficticia_de_Argentina Category:Programas_producidos_por_MM_Producciones